1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hygiene accessories and, more particularly, to a mounted back washing apparatus for enabling a user to create friction across their entire back while showering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well established that for cleaning purposes, generating friction on the surfaces to be cleaned, when followed by rinsing, is an effective way to remove soils and bacteria therefrom. In this regard, the use of scrubbing devices to generate friction while cleaning the surface of a user's skin is well known. Often times, scrubbing devices are adapted with extended handles to additionally enable a user to reach, and create friction, or areas of the body which cannot be reached by hand. Conventional back scrubbers customarily include a scrubbing brush portion disposed at the end of an elongated handle and often serve such a purpose. A problem which still exists, however, is that due to the size of the brush portion on conventional back scrubbers, it is often difficult to generate sufficient friction on all areas of the back with a conventional back scrubbers. Thus, there remains a need for a full back scrubbing apparatus which has a surface area that allows a user to generate scrubbing action across his entire back. It would be helpful if such a full back scrubbing apparatus was adapted to be mounted in a shower so that a user could simply back up into it. It would be additionally desirable for such a mountable full back scrubbing apparatus to include a plurality of types of friction generating surfaces.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a full back scrubbing apparatus adapted to be mounted in the shower. The primary components in Applicant's full back scrubbing apparatus are a scrubbing body and mounting surfaces. When in operation, the full back scrubbing apparatus enables a user to generate cleaning friction action across his entire back simultaneously. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.